Trickster's Redemption
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: Our favorite double spy has a secret. When Harry discovers it, what is he to do? Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or HP.

AN: This plot fox would not leave me alone. Please read, review, and enjoy!

They had been meeting in Stark Tower when they all heard a pop. The Avengers were official disband, but they still meet on occasion. It was to mostly keep up with each others lives, I mean if you save the world together a few times then you at least become friends. When they heard the pop, everyone grabbed a weapon and went to see what it was. To say they were shocked was an understatement. There on the floor, covered in blood, was Loki and he appeared to be holding a young man.

"Brother, what are you doing here? Who is that? Why are you covered in blood?" Thor asked. The others decided to let him take lead because he had the most experience with Loki.

When they got no response, all the Avengers looked worried. They know that silence was not like Loki. he was more likely to give you a cutting remake then to stay silent. Thor decided that if he was going to find anything out he would have to approach his brother.

When he got closer, he saw that the young man was extremely injured and that his brother was trying to heal him. Loki's eyes were golden, like that of a wolf's. Thor didn't know what was going on, but he figured that this young man was important to his brother. He went back to the others, because if he tried to talk to Loki or try and move them, Loki would react violently because he was running on instinct.

"The best advice I can give to let Loki finish healing the person then try to talk to them. As it is, Loki has retreated into himself and if we try to move them he will try to kill what he perceives as a threat." the others nodded as the went back to the table.

"What do you think about that?" Tony asked everyone after they got their drinks. everybody looked at Thor.

"From what I can tell, the young man is important to Loki. I think that he brought himself to me out of instinct, because I am family. Also, there is some sort of bond between the two, and Loki has gone... feral, is the best word I can think of. Because he is a shapeshifter he has the instinct that go with the animals he turns into. It is those instinct that are in control right now, so if anyone that is not family or mate, comes near him, it could be very bad." Thor said, sighing.

"Do you know what type of bond that they have?" Nasha asked.

"From what I can tell, it is a mate bond that hasn't been… finished." Thor said slowly.

"So what Loki and the mystery person have a mate bond? What does that mean? Is it like a wolf mate? If so, the fact that it is incomplete mean that they haven't have sex?" Clint asked really confused. Thor winced and glared at Clint, who had still not realized what just came out of his mouth.

Natasha smacked her boyfriend upside the head, and said, "You idiot. Do you even hear what comes out of your own mouth? Now, you will apologize and Thor, would you please answer the question?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony at the actions of the "hidden" couple.

"I have no idea why I am apologizing, but I am sorry if I said something offencive." Clint said still completely confused.

"To answer your questions, yes they have a mate bond, and it is like that of a wolf's mate bond. This bond means that they are drawn to one another and once it complete, they will keep the other stable. To complete it it you have to have sex." Thor said, worried about what they would think.

"Well atleast someone will be able to to keep Loki in line and prevent him from going crazy again." Natasha said. "Any ideas on who the mystery person is?" They all could detect the nervousness in her voice.

"Um… No, but do you have any ideas?" Steve asked.

"It depends on the color of his eyes, but he looks just like my favorite niece's husband. If he has Lily's eyes, then he is my great-nephew." Everybody but Clint started, because it was so easy to forget her age.

Clint just raised an eyebrow and said, "So I have a great-nephew in law? What about his mother?"

"His mother was killed. I don't know where he has been living, but I hope that it wasn't Petunia." Natasha answered.

"Who is Petunia? Why would you hope he didn't live with them?" Tony asked.

"Petunia is Lily's older sister. Petunia hated Lily, so I fear that if Harry was raised with her, he would be abused. Her husband has always given me the creeps." Clint raised his eyebrows at that last fact. Any man that Natasha the creeps, general had a "peculiar" taste in bed partners.

Before they had time to ask anymore questions, Loki came in. Leaning on his side was the young man that had some with him. This young man was short, but lithe. His black hair made a crow's nest on top of his head, and he had the clearest set of emerald green eyes. The all could see that those eyes had seen far too much for such a young age.

After seeing his eyes, Natasha shucked in her breath, and in a broken whisper, "Ry."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own!

AN: I hate my imagination sometimes. Chapter two coming up!

"Ry."

Harry started at the nickname that he hadn't heard since before his parents were still alive. He looked around for the head of red hair, like that of spilled blood, that marked his Great-Aunt Natasha. _She looks just like she did last time I saw her._ Harry thought. He said, "Hey Aunt Nasha. It has been a few years hasn't it? How have you been?"

"You still remember me? You were one last time I saw you!" Natasha asked, surprised.

"Yes, I remember. Has it really been that long?" Harry replied, as he and Loki sat down, him on Loki's lap. The Avengers seemed shocked by this.

"Yes, it has been that long. I have been doing okay. May i ask how you are in the company of Loki?" Natasha asked.

"Because he is my mate. He keeps me stable while I keep him stable." Harry looked around and sighed. "Perhaps it would be best if we started at the beginning."

Harry was sneaking his way to the potions closet just after the opening feast his sixth year when Snape caught him.

"Here to cause trouble, Mister Potter?" Snape's snarled at him from behind. Harry flinch and bowed his head. Snape was shocked and, though he loathed to admit it, worried about how meek Potter was acted.

"I am sorry, Sir. I couldn't buy the ingredients I needed for the potions I need, and I don't want to take from Madam Pomphrey." Harry said, knowing he was going to get in trouble, but not caring, because he was so tired of hiding.

"And what potions would you need, Potter?" Snape asked, curious despite himself.

"I need a blood replenisher and a pain reliever." Harry said, surprised that snape would be asking those questions. He figured that snape would just deduct house points and give him a detention.

"Why in the known universes would you need those?" Snape asked confused.

"Because I am clumsy and I hurt myself." Harry replied, in a monotone voice.

Snape frowned. He was worried now. He had a reply like that before from some of his snakes that had been abused by their parents. "Who were you raised by?" Snape's voice was softer than he meant it to be.

Harry was shocked, by the fact that the Professor that hated his guts was being kind to him. "My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dumbledore placed me there."

"Dumbledore placed you with Lily's magic hating sister?! He known how much Petunia hated Lily because of her magic." Snape asked in horror.

"You know my mother, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was my best friend, before we had a falling out our sixth year." Snape replied absentmindedly. If Harry had been raised by Petunia then it meant that everything he know about the boy was wrong. Petunia would make him the family slave, just to spite her sister.

"Alright, Potter. You may have the ingredients you need, but I will be watching you as you brew them. It will not be tonight, so if you need any potions know then you may them from my personal store." Snape said, leaving the closet.

Harry was surprised enough that he blutered out, "Why are you helping me? I thought that you hated me."

Snape stopped and turned to look at him. "I think that somethings need to be cleared up. It would be best if we continue this in my office." Snape said softly. The walk there was quiet, as both lost in their thoughts about the other. Snape stopped in front of a portrait of a green eyed panther. "Amant in Morte." Snape said.

"Love in death?" Harry asked.

"I loved your mother as if she was my sister." Snape replied, as he went to one of the cardboards and pulled out a pensive. Snape put his wand to his temple and pulled out a long string of memories. "Please watch these memories. I think that you may find them informative."

Harry looked searchingly at Snape before nodding his head and driving in. Snape called a house elf and had them bring some tea and biscuits, then sat back behind his chair and waited for Harry to come back out. He wondered when he started calling Potter Harry in his head.

When Harry came out of the pensive he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Sir what is the spell you use to bring out the memories?" He asked.

"Memoria Revelabit." Snape told him.

Harry brought his wand to his temple and brought out a slew of memories. "You trusted me with your secret, now I am trusting you with mine." Snape nodded and went to the pensive, as he went in, Harry went to the table and made himself a cup of tea and helped himself from the plate of biscuits.

Snape came out of the pensive, pale and shaking. He looked at the child... no, young man, he had seen too much to see to be a child, sitting across from him and said, "I am sorry." Harry shrugged.

"My 'friends' think that most of my nightmares are from Voldemort." Harry said.

"I think that we need to get to know the real person, not the mask, what do you say?" Snape asked quietly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Harry replied, holding out his hand.

"We spent the next month getting to know the person behind the mask, before things changed again." Harry said. Loki took up the thread.

"I got my memories back."

AN: Hello! I am so happy about all that have favorited me and my stories! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

Harry and Severus were sitting in the Potion's Master sitting room. Severus was grading papers and Harry was working on his homework. Both were silent while the worked, but the silence wasn't awkward like most people would think it would be. The last month was very enlightening to both men. They both found someone that understood them in a way that no one else would.

Severus was sneering at the essay turned in by the "smartest witch of the age". He took quite vindication in marking her essay in bright red ink. He jerked his head as he felt a powerful presence enter the room. He looked around but saw no one. All of a sudden he felt something lift in his head and the slam back into place. He know what it was. He had known that he had a memory block on him since he had master Occlumency. Someone, probably the one that had originally put it there, had just removed and replaced it.

"Sev!" He jerked as Harry voice yelled into his ear.

"Fuck! Would you not do that?" he said rubbing his ear.

"Sorry about that. You weren't responding and I was wondering if you know what that was." Harry said looking apologetic.

"I think so, but I am not sure. What or who ever it is, just replaced the memory block." Sev said. Harry's eyes widened.

"I need to go lay down." Sev said, swaying as he stood. Harry grabbed his arm and put around his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Sev's waist. He walked Sev to his bedroom. By the time they were outside Severus's room, Harry was supporting most of Severus's weight. Severus collapsed onto his bed, dragging Harry with him. Severus put his nose where Harry's neck and shoulder met. As he inhaled, he relaxed and and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Harry blushed. He had been realized that he had feelings for his professor, and he felt his body react Severus's actions. He ignored his arousal and just lead there. After an hour, Harry started to get bored, but everytime he tried to moved Severus would tighten his grip and whimper. Harry's ears perk up as he hears Fortis, that was the name of the portrait that guarded Severus rooms, open. He then cursed as he hears Dumbledore calling for Severus. He gets up, trying to ignore the whimper that causes.

"I am sorry Professor Dumbledore, Severus had a headache earlier and so he is resting. What can I do for you?" Harry asked. He was privately happy to see the shock that Dumbledore couldn't complete mask.

"Oh, it is nothing, my boy. Miss Granger and Mister Weasley came to me after you did not come up after your detention." Dumbledore replied.

"Sorry, Severus seemed to be in less pain when I was near, so I was waiting for the headache to go away." Harry answered the unasked question.

"How much longer do you think that it will last?" Dumbledore asked. Harry could see how worried he was at how close Harry and Severus were. Harry know that Dumbledore had picked up on the use of first names.

"I don't know, but I will be staying until it is gone. Now, would you please go so that I can get back to him?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very well, I will send Poppy down." Dumbledore said. He would have to re-work his plans if Harry and Severus were close.

Harry went back to Severus to find him sitting up with his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

"What do you think?" Severus said raising his head to glare at Harry. Harry gasped at the color of Severus's eyes. They had changed from the black that they normal were to a bright silver. Severus looked confused. "What is it, brat?" he asked.

"Your eyes changed color. Poppy will be coming down, and I think that we will be having to watch the old goat. He didn't look to happy at the thought that me and you getting close." Harry said sitting on the edge of the bed. He bit his lip and asked, "Do you want to talk about what was blocked after Poppy leaves?"

"Yes, but only after Poppy leaves. I am not surprised that he is unhappy with us getting close, I was always the one to question his plans." Severus replied.

Just then, Fortis let Poppy in.

The Avengers sat back think about what they just heard. It was quiet for a few moments before Harry's head flow up from where it was rested against Loki's shoulder.

"Corpse munchers and the Club of the Self-Frying Turkey are on their way." He said. None of them know what he meant, but by the look on Loki's face nothing good.

"Who is first?" he asked.

"Turkeys." Harry replied. Loki sighed.

"So we get to deal with the ones who want us for their living weapons, then deal with the ones that want us dead. And, knowing our luck, we will have to deal with them both at once." Loki said as they got up.

"Yep." Harry replied as they walked toward the balcony. Harry jumped unto the realin and sat there. Loki just sighed and leaned next to him. The Avengers came out to join them. Just as Natasha was going to berate her nephew, said nephew said, "Time to get this show on the road." And jumped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Natasha rushed forward to save her nephew, but when she got to the edge she saw Harry floating down so that he was hidden under the balcony. "What are you doing?"

"He is hiding so that he can surprise the people that are coming to drag us back to England or they are coming to kill us. It could be either one." Loki answered, shrugging near the end, watching horzition. "Whatever, you do, don't get hit with the green lights. They will kill you. I won't tell you guys not to fight, but be careful. Some of these people have no problems kill, and they do it with two words." Loki sat up straighter, focusing on something. Clint was also focusing on something, but he looked confused.

"Are they on brooms?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you may want to go get your weapons, we are going to be dealing with both the groups after Harry and me." Loki sighed, shaking his head. The avengers looked shocked, but went to do as he suggested. All but Thor were confused by how Loki was acting. Thor was just happy that Loki had someone in his life that could help keep him and his magic stable.

(I can't write fight scenes, so you will have to make your own.)

"Well, that was fun." Loki sighed as everybody else just stared at Harry incredulously. Harry just looked confused, and asked, "What? Is there there something on my face?"

"That was fun? We just fought people that were flying on brooms and trying to kill us and you were flying around them without any add. Even more then that, Loki has been nice and, if I am not mistaken, he even shielded some of us a couple of times." Clint's tone clear stated the fact that he thought that Harry was crazy.

"Yes, that was fun. I will admit that sometimes, Lo is an ass, but if he is, I won't let him have any of the sweets that I make. He has a massive sweet tooth. English Wizards are backwards, so the brooms aren't surprising. The fact that they were trying to kill you doesn't surprise me either, they have been after me since I was one." Harry said. Thor was laughing, the rest looked confused, and Loki was pouting about the threat to his sugar. "Lo, I am not going to take away your chocolate, so stop pouting. I would rather not scar my aunt, and I am still high."

Natasha got really worried about the high comment. "Why are you high?"

"A couple of factors." Loki was the one to reply as he snaked his arm out to grab his bouncing boyfriend by the waist. "One, he was flying. Two, he is a battle maniac, still learning when to focus and channel that one. Three, he is an adrenalin junkie. Four, to fly like he was uses a lot of power, and that power causes a slight in and of itself." He forced Harry to look at him. "Ry, you are scaring your aunt. You need to release the extra magic." Loki said slowly.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. If I release the magic, I might hurt someone." Harry said.

"Ry, you won't hurt anyone. You know how I attract the magic you let off?" after Harry nodded, Loki continued. "Thor will do the same thing, so even if I can't take it all, thor can take some. You wouldn't hurt Tony anyways, because of the arc reactor in his chest." Loki explained. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. All the Avengers felt the amount of power that Harry was holding back as he let it go. It seemed to hone in on three people. Thor gasped and clutched the felt the arc reactor jump in power, he was trying really hard not start bouncing. Loki just sat there, taking the brunt of what was being released. When they felt the power fade, loki asked, "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded and opened his eyes, taking in the affect that what he just did had. The shock wasn't surprising, but the lack of fear was. He felt something bloom in his chest that he didn't know what was, but he didn't want it to end.


End file.
